1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional technique for preventing the breakage of the display panel of the image display apparatus due to an external impact, vibration or static handling, a configuration has been proposed in which a support unit is interposed between the display panel and the exterior member. The support unit is desirably configured to have a high rigidity and improve the impact resistance of the display panel.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-345586 discloses a lightweight chassis structure of the plasma display apparatus in which a sufficient support strength and a sufficient heat radiation effect can be secured at low cost by coupling a first chassis member to a second chassis member in butted contact with each other.
As disclosed in this Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-345586 which uses two plate-like members, one of the two plate-like members is partly protruded toward the other plate-like member, and a support unit high in rigidity can be realized by coupling the protruded portion to the other plate-like member.
In the case where the display panel and the support unit are bonded to each other over the whole surface of the display panel of the image display apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-345586, however, though free of any problem in static handling, the display panel may be broken under a strong impact, if imposed on the exterior member from an external source. Specifically, a large deformation is locally caused at the joint of the two plate-like members and may be directly transmitted to and break the display panel.
Also, in the case where a large impact is exerted directly from an external source on the display panel of the display apparatus having a support unit formed of two plate-like members, the display panel may be broken. Specifically, the high rigidity of the support unit causes a large impact to be provisionally acted on the display panel from the support unit. This impact may break the display panel.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-24874 discloses a configuration in which a PDP and a chassis member are partially bonded using the two-side tape and the one-side tape, so that the bonding area for heat conduction is secured while at the same time improving the resistance of the display panel against an external impact.